Chimimai
by xwarLockx
Summary: The power of the 3 books were still unknown to humankind, after defeating Friday, Madlax received a job from an unknown client in Nafrece. And Limelda? the scary chic's acting weird. And Vanessa? what happened to her after everything? Read to find out.


It's a fiction! Right? I'm the author! So, I can put anything I want! Nyahahahahahahahaha[lost in my dream world]

* * *

><p>Chimimai<p>

No one knows what exactly the mysteries that lies behind the door of truth. Even Friday didn't discover the greatest power the books may give after opening the door of truth. Yeah, no one knows not until now. After closing the door and accepting her truth, Margaret discovers that the ancient books has the ability to grant the key's deepest desire.

Friday gain his consciousness after he was shot by Margret. And now he didn't expect to see Madlax, standing at his back.

"_Friday, I told you I was going to kill you!"_ the young assassin spoke

"_Impossible! You should have already assimilated into Margret Burton."_

"_That's true, but you can't deny I'm here right now."_

"It cannot be!"

"_All your desire for the human essence has rendered nothing, all that matters is what I must do now and erase your existence." _

And with that, bullets flew everywhere, one by one, Friday's men went down. The young woman who is known by the name Madlax dodged the bullets gracefully.

"_Urgh! Madlax! You cannot stop me, you won't get in my way again_!" and with that he aimed his gun at the woman and pulled the trigger.

Madlax dodged his bullets effortlessly_. "Such filthy, quiet not my style, but otherwise we still have lots in common, don't we Friday_?" She changed the magnums of her pistols and shot at Friday's direction, ruining his computer main frame and others. "I am here to protect Margret Burton because I love her."

"The one who cast you out and throw you away?" Friday was furious, he shot Madax again with the pistol in his hand. And he managed to hit the assassin.

"_I am_ _the kind killer Madlax, I am the sorrow of the moment you touched the truth."_

"_What? Is_ _this the essence? Is this what I saw all these years? The truth is a lie!"_

"_No, it's not! This is just reality_." That was the last words he heard from Madlax. As the empty barrel of bullet clang dropped the floor. Lady Quianzitta appeared at Madlax back.

Xxxxxx

_My deepest desire? I've already known. . ._

And the door of the new era opened, giving everyone a new life.

Xxxxx

_RING RING _

"_Madlax, I'll go straight to the point, a have a greater job for you_" the voice of man in the other line said.

"_It's been for ages since we last spoke and you want it straight for business_?" the girl replied with her hair dancing with the wind.

"_Madlax it's always business, I don't think we had any kind of connection. Anyway, you're hired to investigate someone there in Nafrece."_

"_Nafrece_? _Oh my, that's quiet a far from here."_ Madlax replied as she shifted her gaze to the driver. Limelda Jorg was driving a 4x4 jeep from the village where everything Friday created was put into its end.

"_Well, you'll fly to Nafrece tomorrow, that's all." _

Madlax let out a sigh and set her gaze to Limelda. The ex-lieutenant looked back at Madlax "_What are you going to do now?"_ she asked the young blond.

"_I want to eat pasta. I know how to cook! Wanna try my pasta? I bet,... no, you'll surely like it!"_ the girl replied putting her phone in her pocket and making her seat more comfortable.

"_What a high self-confidence we got here." _The dark haired woman chuckled as she focused her eyes back on the dirty road.

" _Well, at least Vanessa liked it."_ She said with a hint of sadness in her tone_. "I missed her_" she continued.

"I_-I'm really sorry for what happened Madl-"_

"_Nope, it's okay, it's not your fault. No one has to blame for what happened. I guess, it's destiny." _

Silence then enveloped the two, the dark haired woman focused her attention back to the rough road and the blond sat quietly, lost in her thoughts. She reminisced every moment she spent with Vanessa Rene, one of her client that changed her life. Vanessa became her first friend, the first person who was there to listen to her problems, the first person who showed care and affection to her.

_How I wish I can turn back the time... _

Vanessa Rene who stole a very important data from Enfant, who fought for her parents' name and whom she called her only friend, was shot in front of her.

Xxx

At the airport...

"_You sure you want this job?"_ Limelda asked the blond in front of her.

Madlax nodded as she took her few steps away from Limelda. "_Well, when I'll be there I can have_ _enough time to chat with Margaret, poor girl she's probably living alone." _

_Good afternoon passengers, thank you for waiting. Naf Air flight x0212 bound for Nafrece is now ready for boarding, passengers with infants and senior citizens must be prioritized in boarding the plane. . ._

"_Well! That's the plane!"_ Madlax gave the ex lieutenant a quick hug before lifting her luggage. _"I'll give a call when I got there." _

Limelda watched the blond as it walked through the glass doors to the departure area. She gave out a deep sigh as she turned around, making her way out to the airport. She mounted on her jeep and revived the engine. She took a quick glance at the front passenger seat and smiled.

_I wish you would just stay here. . . Madlax. _She whispered.

Xxx

As Madlax arrived at Nafrece she wanted her job done as soon as possible. She hailed a cab and directed the driver to certain location. While on the cab, going to her destination she was amazed by the city's big infrastructures. Unlike in her old town, building where not as tall as in Nafrece, the roads were concrete and people can freely walk in sidewalks. Children can play worry free in public parks, everyone in Nafrece was happy and no fear of war was imprinted on their faces.

Madlax smiled at herself thinking that Nafrece was indeed a nice place to live, but she's sure that she'll never fit in, she's not use to the quiet city, she grew up in a city where guns and bullets are everywhere. And she's lucky that she reached the age of 18 despite of being an orphan.

She arrived at her destination, the place was kinda fancy. Houses were big and the roads were a bit wider. The place was quite compared in the city. She stepped out of the cab, her eyes were wandering, amazed by the tall and modern building. She was distracted when her phone rang, _"I'm here_" she spoke the moment the phone touched her left ear. "_As expected from you, well how do you find the place?" "fancy" _she replied_. "Well, you'll be staying there until your job's done, and don't worry about the expenses, our client will pay for it." _The man in the other line assured_. "Why, that's really something yah know. Everything here in Nafrece was expensive, so what's the task?" _

"_For now, you'll just need to investigate the target and wait for further orders." _ With that the phone went dead.

Releasing a heavy breath, Madlax adjusted her packs moved her way to the front door. She approached the information counter and asked for her room key. She stepped in the elevator, she hit the close button and the doors were about to close when suddenly a man in a suit blocked his hand and got himself inside. Madlax verify the man who was standing in front of her according to its physical appearance, she assumed that the man was in his late forties and the man was like working on something big.

"_Oh, good evening there young lady, same floors_?" the man turned his attention to the blond as he pointing at the orange button (30)

"_Yeah, I guess so_." Madlax replied politely as she observed the man's eyes. It was green. So truthful and kind.

"_I hope you're staying at the east side of this condominium, the sunrise here's beautiful I tell you_." The man smiled. "_Are you going to stay here for a while?"_ the man added

Their conversation was cut when the elevator door's opened. The man stepped out first and turned his gaze back at the blond.

"_Guess I'll see you around young miss."_ The man waved goodbye as he, walked to the opposite direction.

_What_ _a friendly old man_... madlax chuckled as she whispered to herself.

The blond opened her room and throw her stuff and herself in the couch. Sighing, she closed her eyes feeling the weariness from her trip. _"Such a fancy place. Why on Earth would someone spend this much just for some information about a certain person?Crazy."_ She picked her phone out her phone from her pocket and dialled a familiar number. _"Hey, I'm here. How are you?"_

* * *

><p><em>AN: First Madlax fic aaand, I dont know, please R&R :)_


End file.
